Saltarín
by Beledien
Summary: Oromë conoce a alguien que le trae buenos recuerdos. Este fanfic participa en el Reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del foro El Poney Pisador.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la maravillosa obra del buen profesor Tolkien. Este fanfic participa en el _Reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del exuberante (y símpatico) foro El Poney Pisador_. El tema es Oromë y espero darle al clavo en la caracterización.

**Saltarín.**

Oromë recordaba con nostalgia los días en que vagando por la Tierra Media encontró por vez primera los eldar. Todos los valar ansiaban el momento en que aparecieran sobre Eä los hijos de Iluvatar. Ser el primero en verles, era un deleite del que pocos podían alardear. Ahí estaban los primeros nacidos, pequeños, frágiles en apariencia pero fuertes, tal y como el Único se los había enseñado en sus canciones. Se quedó maravillado observando a los hijos de Eru, y más todavía cuando vio niños elfos por primera vez. Hay que recordar que los valar no tienen niños, sus obras son sus hijos por decirlo de algún modo, y hasta ese momento Oromë no había visto nada parecido a un niño elfo. Le deleitaba como llenaban con voces y risas el silencio reinante hasta ese entonces, donde solamente el sonido de Valaroma se oía retumbrar en la Tierra Media.

Ya en Valinor, donde ahora moraban los elfos, Oromë se dedicaba a recorrer los bosques haciendo sonar su cuerno siempre de sus fieles maiar, Alatar y Pallando.

Fue una de esas ocasiones en las que escuchó el canto de los pájaros, señal de que Vana se aproximaba. Ella vino riendo seguida de un pequeño jinete que montaba un caballo bastante grande para su tamaño.

—Mira lo que he encontrado querido Oromë, un niño hermoso y fuerte.

—Puedo verlo querida Vana, pero ¿qué haces con él?

—Escuchó tu cuerno y decidió seguirlo, como no podía encontrarte he decidido traerle contigo —La valië, soltó la brida por la que traía al caballo del niño elfo.

—Eres pequeño ¿cómo subiste al caballo? —Interrogó el Cazador.

—Saltando señor ¿quiere ver? — inmediatamente el chico salto para bajar y otro más para subir al equino —. Puedo saltar todo el día.

El niño volvió a saltar del caballo y Oromë vio que era muy pequeño.

—Buena demostración, saltarín amiguito, pero quédate quieto por unos momentos —dijo divertido Oromë cuando el chico pareció obedecer por unos instantes — Ahora dinos ¿quién eres y dónde vives?

—Me gustaría decírselo señor — el infante comenzó a explicar con las manos en la espalda como señal de que no sabía que hacer con ellas y como haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en un solo lugar —, pero si lo hago es posible que me devuelva a la ciudad.

—Eso quiere decir que te escapaste de casa —habló Alatar que no le costó trabajo adivinar que el niño era un noldo de Tirion porque era la ciudad más cercana.

—No señor, me independizo —respondió el niño —, he decidido ir a vivir a los bosques.

—¿Y cómo piensas vivir en el bosque sin una casa? —Pallando le habló

—No lo sé, pero por lo menos no tendré que lidiar con hermanos mayores —El chico se acercó a los sabuesos del Vala, que de inmediato simpatizaron con él pequeño y le lamían la cara mientras se revolcaban el piso mientras reía —. Aquí es muy bonito y hay muchos perros.

—¿No es una delicia querido Oromë? —habló Vana siempre sonriente y hermosa como sólo ella podía ser — Como me gustaría tener uno de estos pequeños a mi cuidado.

El niño se detuvo al escuchar la dulce voz de Vana mientras miraba embelezado su brillante y oscura cabellera.

—El bosque no es lugar para un niño elfo —Alatar habló —. De seguro tus padres le buscan.

—Lo dudo señor, porque en casa ya hay mucha gente y nadie tiene tiempo para mí —dijo el niño que ya estaba otra vez jugando con los perros del cazador.

—Aquí en el bosque tampoco tenemos tiempo para niños —dijo Pallando, pensando que no podían mantener quieto al chico por cinco segundos —. Los elfos deben estar con los elfos, tal y como les encontramos en La Tierra Media.

—¿La Tierra Media? —preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

—Sí, La Tierra Media ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre ese lugar? —preguntó Oromë.

—Algo de eso me contó mi abuelito, me dijo que allí solo existe la luz de las estrellas y tierras muy extensas.

—Muy sabio tu abuelito, —Oromë comenzó a recordar con cierta nostalgia —. Es un sitio donde no llega la luz de los árboles, pero no por eso deja de ser asombroso. Es el lugar de donde provienen los elfos, un mundo nuevo, amplio y lleno de maravillas, con bosques y criaturas indómitas. Dónde puedes cabalgar por días enteros sin encontrar el final, con nuevas maravillas esperando a cada paso. Yo estuve ahí en muchas ocasiones, cabalgando y haciendo sonar mi cuerno.

De pronto todas las memorias volvieron a Oromë, el primer encuentro con los elfos, su sorpresa y asombro, pero también el miedo que algunos sintieron, puesto que Melkor ya había hecho de las suyas atormentando a los que podía atrapar, llenando el mundo de bestias malignas y corruptas.

De todo esto le hablaba Oromë, de sus varios viajes, para nombrar a los embajadores y luego para conducir a los elfos a su nuevo hogar en Aman, lejos de los peligros que Melkor había creado para estropear las visiones que Eru había puesto en los valar y sus creaciones.

En la Tierra Media, lugar que con amor y esfuerzo muchos valar y maiar habían creado y puesto todo su empeño, abandonarlo así como así entristecía al cazador. No creía que se debía abandonar ese territorio, porque sabía bien que los valar tenían suficiente poder para poner a raya a Melkor y las bestias que había corrompido. Porque para él bastaba con hacer sonar a Valaroma para hacer huir lejos a esas criaturas malignas. Hasta entendía que algunos elfos decidieran permanecer en Endor, porque de haber podido él mismo se hubiera quedado con ellos.

—Suena como un lugar estupendo, pero ¿por qué ya no vivimos en La Tierra Media?

—Eres pequeño para entender el mal que cayó sobre ese lugar, aunque ahora ya lo hemos controlado.

—Me gustaría ir a la Tierra Media y correr con los sabuesos por esos bosques.

—Te dije querido Oromë, el niño es una delicia — Vana se regodeaba, pero en ese momento Tilion llegó acompañado.

—Mi señora Vana, mi señor Oromë, este elfo está buscando a su nieto.

Mahtan saludó a los valar y maiar, para luego dirigirse al pequeño fugitivo.

—Turko, ¿dónde estabas? Todos están poniendo las cosas patas arriba buscándote.

—Parece que tu familia se preocupa mucho por ti. —dijo Oromë.

—Si no me equivoco tú eres el aulendil, Mahtan —dijo Pallando.

—Así que tu abuelito es el elfo herrero alumno de Aulë, entonces tú debes ser hijo de… -Alatar no pudo terminar su frase.

—Sí, es mi abuelito, pero él no me contó sobre la Tierra Media, fue mi otro abuelito, Finwë.

—Así que tenemos un príncipe prófugo con nosotros —dijo Pallando —. Vaya novedad. Tu padre el joven Fëanaro solía acompañarnos a menudo en nuestras cacerías, aunque parecía más interesado en escuchar las historias sobre la Tierra Media. En eso te pareces a él.

—Lamento cualquier inconveniente que pudiese haber provocado Turkafinwë, es solamente un chico inquieto —Mahtan ofreció disculpas, porque parecía conocer bien al niño —. Vamos a casa tu madre está muy preocupada, además ¿no quieres conocer a tu nuevo hermanito?

—No, con Nelyo y Kano ya tengo suficiente, yo prefiero vivir con el señor Oromë.

—Pero Turko, no puedes vivir con un vala.

—Tú prácticamente vives con el señor Aulë, yo quiero vivir cerca del señor Oromë, es muy listo, sabe muchas cosas de la Tierra Media y tiene muchos perros —dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—¿Te gustan los perros? —Vana se acercó al niño.

—Me gustan mucho y yo les gusto también.

—Te hago un trato, te daremos un cachorrito para tu aniversario, si regresas a casa ¿no es cierto querido Oromë?

Oromë se vio sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, no queremos que una buena elfa esté preocupada buscando a su pequeño. Cuando crezcas un poco más podrás venir al bosque, pero sin huir de casa —el vala le habló inclinándose para estar a la altura del niño — ¿hacemos el trato?

—Trato hecho —dijo Tyelkormo extendiéndole la mano, que Oromë estrechó con gusto.

Mahtan y el tercer hijo de Feanaro se despidieron de los ainur y regresaron a Tirion.

Vana les miraba con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Son hermosos, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, los elfos son criaturas interesantes.

—No querido Oromë, me refería a los niños, creo que deberíamos tener uno.

**Notas Finales:** Primero: Sí, soy ñoña. Segundo: En muchas dibujos se retrata a Vana con la forma de una mujer de cabellos claros, bueno, no en este fanfic, en el que la describí con cabellos oscuros para que nuestro querido e hiperactivo Celegorm, (llamado en este fanfic por su nombre Quenya: Turkafinwë, Turko y Tyelkormo) tuviera esa atracción por el cabello negro desde temprano, por capricho mío. También debo decir que en los primeros escritos de Tolkien, decía que Oromë y Vana tuvieron una hija llamada Nielíqui, que solía bailar en los bosques de su padre. Más tarde esta idea fue desechada y por eso dejé la cosa solamente como idea. Cualquier queja u observación me la hacen saber, mejor si es por review, porque yo no puedo leer las mentes.


End file.
